


Naruko the slut of Konoha

by Narutotheho



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Being Walked In On, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desperate, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Female Protagonist, Female Uzumaki Naruto, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Hot Springs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Masturbation, Nervousness, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Peeping, Premature Ejaculation, Public Blow Jobs, Request Meme, Scissoring, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Showers, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Tomboy, Touchy-Feely, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, bra shopping, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: Naruko was always teased about her looks but what if one morning she has a growth spurt that makes her very attractive and now with her good looks she can attract any boy or girl she wants.I take requests for upcoming chapters.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruko, Nara Shikamaru/ yamanka ino/ uzumaki Naruko, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruko, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko/Yamanaka Ino, inuzuka hana/ naruko, teuchi/ Naruko
Kudos: 19





	1. Naruko’s growth spurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Naruko had a tough life she was constantly picked on by her classmates about a few things such as her personality, where she lives and finally her appearance which really got to Naruko because she couldn’t help how she looked, the main joke about her appernace was the fact that she was underdeveloped she had really short arms and legs, she had a skinny butt and finally her chest was as flat as a board until today.

When Naruko woke up she felt that her pyjamas were way too small for her, so she got up and went to her mirror to check and when she did she saw that that her sleeves no longer reached her wrists but up onto her forearm but the main difference was that her chest was no longer flat.

“Whoa there big and round now” said Naruko who then started to grope her new B-cup breasts.

Naruko then had an idea, she had seen other women in the village use their sex appeal to get what ever they wanted so why can’t she do the same.

Naruko then got changed she put on her orange panties and shorts which were a little tight due to her hips being wider, her bra was now a cup to small for her so she had to go braless, her black top was too small for her it was so small that it showed off the bottom of her belly button, her iconic orange jacket was always too big on her but with her new growth spurt it was finally the right size for her.

Naruko was about to enter the academy until she saw kiba the boy that had been teasing her since they were little kids, Naruko knew kiba didn’t like her so she decided he was going to be the first person she seduces.

Naruko run up to kiba and wrapped both her arms around his left arm.

“Wow Naruko is that you” said kiba who barely recognised her.

“Of course who else would it be” said Naruko with a grin on her face.

“You look you know bigger” said kiba who couldn’t help but stare at Naruko’s breasts.

“Ugh tell me about it, I had such a big growth spurt that none of my bras fit me now” said Naruko knowing that comment would make kiba horny.

“W-wait s-so you not wearing anything underneath” said kiba who was nervous to talk to Naruko which was strange to him because he knew Naruko since they were kids but now that she has boobs it was too hard for him.

“Duh I got my black t-shirt on” said Naruko who zipped down her jacket to reveal her tight t-shirt which had her nipples poking out of it.

Kiba saw Naruko’s nipples and due to his hormones his penis was now as hard as a rock, Naruko noticed the bulge in kiba’s crotch which turned her on.

“Hey kiba how about instead of wasting our time at the academy we go back to yours for so fun” said Naruko in a sultry tone.

Kiba agreed and the two headed towards his house, once they were in his house they rushed to his room.

They sat on the side of kiba’s bed and started kissing which made Naruko desperate for kiba to play with her body.

“Let’s get started” said Naruko who took off her jacket and shirt exposing her breasts to kiba, kiba looked intimated by Naruko’s boobs.

“Come on kiba there just tits play with them” said Naruko.

“Okay” said kiba before he used both of his hands to fondle Naruko’s breasts and to twist her nipples.

It was a few minutes later and kiba started to get the hang of pleasuring Naruko with her breasts, Naruko was loving kiba playing with her tits she had always wanted someone to play with her boobs but until today there was nothing to grab onto.

Kiba was getting impatient with Naruko he wanted her to pleasure him now so he took control, he took his hands off her breasts and grabbed the waistband of her shorts and panties pulled them down revealing her tight, wet, virgin pussy.

“I love a man who takes control” said Naruko who was expecting kiba to start fucking her but instead he still had all his clothes on and he looked like a deer in headlights.

“So kiba what position do you want me in” said Naruko who was desperate for kiba to stick his penis into her vagina.

“*gulp* doggystyle” said kiba who lost all of his previous confidence.

“Okay” said Naruko who got on all fours and put her ass up to kiba.

While Naruko was waiting she decided to turn her head to see what kiba was doing, the first thing she noticed was his penis, she was disappointed by it she thought it would have more length and girth.

“Aw that feels so good” said kiba who slided his dick into Naruko’s pussy.

Naruko wasn’t very impressed by kiba she thought he would be better at sex then he was, she only felt pleasure now and again.

“Ah Naruko I’m sorry” said kina who ended up only lasting two minutes before coming into Naruko’s vagina.

“It’s fine as long as you go again” said Naruko who was getting frustrated by kiba she wished that she had chosen another boy or maybe even a girl.

While the two were having sex the door to kiba’s door opened to reveal kiba’s sister hana was home.

“Kiba your suppose to be at the academy” said a furious Hana.

“Whoa whoa hana it’s not what it looks like” said kiba who knew he was busted because he still had his penis inside of Naruko.

“What does it look like because to me your fucking some slut from your class” said hana who looked at Naruko and blushed.

“Well this slut seems to be turning you on” said Naruko who noticed hana kept checking out her body.

“Well that’s not true it’s absurd” said hana, Naruko knew the truth so she pulled kiba’s penis out of her vagina and then gone up to Hana and got onto her tip toes and the two closed there eyes and started to kiss.

Hana lifted up Naruko with her arms and Naruko wrapped her legs around her torso.

Naruko could tell Hana was kissing with passion the two of them were so horny for the other it was driving them crazy.

“Kiba your time is up” said Naruko while Hana was still kissing her neck.

“No this is my room you two can found somewhere else to kiss” said kiba who was angry with Naruko because she left him for his sister.

“KIBA if you don’t leave this second I’m going to tell mom and dad you were having sex” said Hana aggressively, kiba listened and ran out his room still naked.

Kiba’s bed was empty so Hana dropped Naruko on top of it and the two carried on kissing.

“I want to see how wet your pussy is” said Naruko who broke away from their kiss.

Hana stripped down until she was just wearing her black panties and matching sports bra.

“Feel how wet I am” said Hana who pointed down to her panties.

“Wow Hana your wetter than a waterfall” said Naruko who touched Hana’s panties.

Hana than took off her bra and panties, Naruko was in awe of the older girl’s naked body her round breasts, her hairless body and her tight pussy.

“Your pussy is mine” said hana as she inserted her tongue into Naruko’s wet pussy.

“Ew what’s that salty liquid” said Hana who pushed her tongue far enough into Naruko’s vagina to taste kiba’s cum.

“Erm you don’t want to know” said Naruko.

“Have you ever tried scissoring” said hana who was fantasying about scissoring with Naruko.

“Can you show me” said Naruko.

Hana showed Naruko how scissoring works, once she learned the two got into position and started to grind their pussies together.

“Mhmm Hana *moan* I never knew sex with a girl *moan* feel this good” said Naruko who couldn’t help but let out her soft moans.

“Your *moan*good for *moan* a virgin” said hana.

After a while the two orgasmed, Naruko snuggled up next to Hana.

“You’re much better in bed than you’re brother” said Naruko who was reflecting on her time with kiba.

“Can we not talk about my brother having sex” said Hana.

The two were laying in kiba’s bed naked before Naruko got hungry for some ramen and she left to Ichiraku.

The end.


	2. shikamaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko can’t pay for her ramen so she has to borrow money from shikamaru and has to repay him in another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Naruko was in ichiraku enjoying a bowl of ramen, she came straight to ichiraku after leaving Hana.

While she was eating Naruko came to the realisation that she couldn’t afford the ramen and her debt with teuchi was already to big to add anymore money onto it.

She then saw shikamaru eating bowl of ramen and that’s when an idea came into her head, she went over to shikamaru and sat down next to him.

“Naruko you look different” said shikamaru.

“Are you talking my boobies they’ve become quite the handful” said Naruko as she started to grope her own breasts in public.

“What did you want any way Naruko” said shikamaru who tried to move on from Naruko groping her boobs.

“Well the thing is I’m broke and I can’t afford this ramen” said Naruko.

“So you want me to pay for your ramen and what exactly to I get from that” said shikamaru.

“I’ll let you fuck this pussy as long as you like” whispered Naruko.

“Sex is a drag, give me a blowjob in the alleyway instead” said shikamaru

shikamaru payed for the ramen and the two headed towards a dark alleyway, Naruko was exited she had never given anyone a blowjob before.

“Let’s do it here” said shikamaru as they found an empty alleyway next to Ichiraku.

shikamaru pulled down his pants and his boxers to reveal his penis, Naruko was impressed by it, it was noticeably bigger than Kiba’s was, Naruko pussy become very wet imagining his penis fucking her vagina.

“Hurry up already” said shikamaru who was starting to get impatient.

Naruko licked her lips before putting shikamaru’s penis into her mouth, she had about half of his penis in her mouth before he put his hand on her head and started pushing more of his penis into her mouth to the point she started deep throating his penis.

“Damn Naruko I didn’t know you were such a slut” said shikamaru, Naruko didn’t mind that he called her slut.

Naruko started to fondle shikamaru‘s balls which caused shikamaru to start coming but before any cum ended up in Naruko’s mouth he pulled out and came all over her face.

“I bet you enjoyed that” said shikamaru as he looked down at Naruko who had her face covered in his hot cum.

“shikamaru you cum tastes great we should do this again” said Naruko who didn’t bother wiping the cum off.

“Whatever” said shikamaru as he walked away, Naruko then started to wipe the cum off her face.

Naruko looked around the alleyway and saw teuchi standing there awkwardly with a bag of trash in his hand and a obvious boner.

“So teuchi how long have you been watching” said Naruko as she walked over to him.

“I-I have” rambled teuchi who couldn’t get his words out because of how embarrassed he was.

“So the whole time, how about if I give you a blowjob once a week I can get as much as I want, you did see what I could do with my mouth” said Naruko who was now face to face with teuchi.

“Twice a week” said teuchi.

“Deal” said Naruko who then got on her knees and pulled down teuchi’s pants and boxers to reveal his erect cock she then put his penis into her mouth, whilst she was blowing him the only thing she thought of was all the free ramen she could now eat.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have want to see Naruko have sex with someone else or you want to see me include a certain kink please leave them in the comments and I’ll reply to you.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Tenten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten decides to use her new weapon on Naruko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation or spelling.

Naruko was roaming the streets of konoha bored until she saw Tenten, Naruko always felt that her and tenten had a connection the two were both teased for their lack of development.

“Hey tenten how’s it going” said Naruko who run up to meet tenten.

“Wow Naruko are they real” said tenten who was surprised at her friends recent breast growth.

“Yep all natural” said Naruko proudly.

Tenten then decided to grap both of Naruko’s breasts to check if they were real and she even squeezed them, Naruko was taken aback by tenten’s confidence Naruko even started to feel horny her nipples hardened and she started to have a tingling sensation in her pussy.

“You are brave, Naruko for not wearing a bra” said tenten as she took her hands off Naruko’s boobs.

“Yeah I haven’t went bra shopping yet” explained Naruko.

“Here I’ll take you” said tenten as she grabbed Naruko’s hand and headed towards the stores.

Naruko ended up getting four bra’s they were a Lacy black bra, an orange push up bra, a standard orange bra and a orange push up bra.

Naruko couldn’t actually afford any of the bras so when tenten was looking at weapons at a weapon store Naruko gave the owner a blowjob so she could get them for free.

Once the pair had stopped shopping they headed towards tenten’s house, while on the walk to tenten’s house Naruko decided to see if she could seduce tenten so she took off her t-shirt and jacket and wrapped them around her waist leaving her just wearing her orange push up bra, it worked Naruko noticed tenten staring at her cleavage when she thought Naruko wasn’t looking and when ever she did she got a bit flustered.

When they got to tenten’s house they went up to her room.

“Hey tenten why didn’t you buy anything while we were shopping” said Naruko who was putting down her shopping bags.

“Why would I, I’ve got the best bra around” said tenten as she took off her shirt to reveal she was wearing a black sports bra underneath, it was something about seeing tenten’s tiny tits being squeezed into a sports bra that really turned on Naruko.

“Do you really wear the same bra everyday” said Naruko jokingly.

“Of course I take it off I’m not that in love with it” said tenten defensively.

“Prove it, take it off now” said Naruko who walked up to tenten.

“Make me” said tenten, the two locked up eyes and tenten pulled Naruko into a kiss, the two were so horny that there panties were instantly damp from their act of passion.

The two started to strip down to there underwear.

“Does everything you wear have to be orange” said tenten who looked at Naruko’s orange panties and orange push up bra.

“No, and I knew you were a boyshorts girl” said Naruko who looked up to see Tenten’s black boyshorts and matching sports bra.

“Well I think I’ll look better without anything on” said tenten.

“Agreed” said Naruko, the two took off their underwear.

Naruko rushed to Tenten’s bed and jumped onto it and spread her legs ready for tenten to play with her pussy.

“Hey tenten have you ever tried scissoring” said Naruko who was so horny.

“I’ve got better idea” said tenten as she started to search for something in her messy wardrobe.

The wait was trying Naruko crazy she really needed her pussy to be touched, she got so desperate that she got one of tenten’s pillows and started lightly grinding on it so satisfying her lust.

“Ah here it is” said tenten, as she pulled out a seven inch purple double sided strap on from her wardrobe, the strap on was double sided so while tenten was fucking Naruko with the big dildo a small dildo will be thrusting into her pussy.

“Tenten I’m so ready” said Naruko who throw the pillow she was pleasuring herself on back to the head of the bed.

“Naruko I’ve never tried this before so I might be bad” said tenten as she put the strap-on on.

“Trust me I’ve had worse with a real dick” said Naruko as she spread her legs and pussy ready for tenten to fuck her.

Tenten slowly slide the dildo into Naruko who was loving the sensation of a big plastic penis being thrusted into her vagina.

Naruko kept begging tenten to go as deep as she can and when she did Naruko’s face blushed and she stuck out tongue a little bit which tenten thought was cute.

“Faster *moan* tenten” said Naruko.

Naruko noticed her and tenten had two completely different moans, Naruko’s was very high pitched and sluty while tenten’s was low pitched and sounded more like a grunt then a moan.

Tenten was thrusting her hips as fast as she could and when she did both her and Naruko started moaning at the same time.

When Naruko looked up at tenten she could almost picture her as a boy with her basically flat chest and her new plastic penis.

Naruko ended up orgasming first in an explosive manner, all of her pussy juices ended up getting squirting out all over tenten.

Naruko let tenten carry on fucking her to she reached orgasm and when she did she pulled out of Naruko and laid down preside her and enjoyed her multiple orgasms which were hitting her like waves.

“Naruko be honest did i do bad” said tenten who was a bit insecure about her performance.

“You did great heck kiba has a real penis and he didn’t even get me close to orgasming” said Naruko.

“Since when did you fuck dog boy” said tenten who was curious about Naruko’s time with kiba.

“Since I was horny for some dick” said Naruko, the two burst into laughter.

“Do you want to take a shower with me” said tenten after she recovered from laughing.

“With you anytime” said Naruko.

When the two got in the shower they couldn’t resist touching the other, tenten squeezed Naruko’s breasts while she caressed Tenten’s butt, the two moved there hands and now Naruko was tweaking Tenten’s nipples which soon turned hard and tenten started to moan into Naruko’s ear softly, tenten was moving her hand up and down Naruko’s inner thigh which drove Naruko crazy because she just wanted tenten to play with her pussy.

The two got out of the shower and dried off, when Naruko went to get changed she picked up her panties and felt that they were still wet from her pussy.

“Is it alright if I borrow a pair of panties” Naruko asked Tenten.

“Of course” said tenten as she pointed to a drawer where she kept her panties.

When Naruko opened the drawer she noticed the drawer was filled by black and grey boyshorts, Naruko picked out a grey pair and put them on.

“Here you can have these” said Naruko who threw her orange panties at tenten.

“And what would I do with a pair of your panties” said tenten who picked up Naruko’s old panties.

“Sniff them when you’re horny” joked Naruko.

“Now that’s a good idea” said Tenten with a perverted smile on her face.

Naruko then put on her orange bra and the rest of her usual clothes, she then said her goodbyes to tenten and took her shopping bags and left tenten’s house feeling satisfied.

The end.


	4. Ino (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Naruko goes to the hot springs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling and punctuation.

Naruko just got back to her apartment from tenten’s house and she was already feeling horny, Naruko decided to head to the hot springs because she knew she would see a few hot naked girls.

When Naruko entered the hot springs that was only one other girl and that girl was Ino, Naruko had a love/hate relationship with Ino on the one hand she hated Ino because she would always tease Naruko about her lack of growth and development but on the other hand Naruko couldn’t help but find her attractive.

“Well, well, well it looks like little Naruko is all grown up” said ino.

“So now do you find me sexy” said Naruko as she entered the bath.

“Whoa Naruko you got the wrong impression” said Ino who was shocked by what Naruko said.

“No i don’t, you like me don’t you that’s why you’ve teased me you have a little crush on me” said Naruko as she approached Ino.

“Naruko I’m stra...” said Ino, Ino couldn’t resist her urges any longer so she rushed to Naruko and the two processed to kiss and run their hands all over the others body, ino grabbed onto Naruko’s tiny waist and Naruko grabbed onto Ino’s butt cheeks firmly.

“My nipples are so hard, play with them Naruko” said Ino who broke away from their kiss.

“My pleasure” said Naruko as she used both her thumbs to softly rub Ino’s nipples.

After a while of playing with ino’s nipples, Naruko noticed ino was rubbing her legs together signaling that her pussy needed attention.

“Ready to move onto your pussy” said Naruko, the two got out of the bath and took position next to the bath.

“I’m sorry Naruko I don’t know how this works” said Ino.

“ so it’s called 69ing i lay down flat and you put your beautiful little pussy to my mouth and you put your mouth to my pussy, understand” said Naruko, ino nodded and the two got ready.

Naruko could feel Ino’s tongue slowly enter her wet pussy and gently lick it which really turned her, Naruko also started to lick Ino’s pussy, it was warm and very moist, Naruko thought it tasted amazing.

The two girls started furiously licking the others vagina which in turn caused ino to blush hard and Naruko to curl her toes, it didn’t take long for both girls to orgasm and when they did their pussy juices hit the other directly in the face.

“I did not expect that to feel so good” said ino as she wiped Naruko’s pussy juices off her face.

“Mhmm you taste so good” said Naruko with a smile.

“Ew you’re gross Naruko” said ino as she entered back into the bath.

“I wonder what the boys are up to” said Naruko as she found a hole that let her peer into the boys side.

“Don’t you pervert” said ino.

“Come on Ino think about it, the boys probably made this hole to peep on us so it’s just a bit of revenge” said Naruko to justify herself.

“Whatever” said ino.

“Wow Shikamaru is in there, damn he is so hot” said Naruko.

“Stop staring at him, he’s my friend that’s just wrong” said ino.

“How could I stop he has such a great physique and such a cute butt and his cock is incredible” said Naruko as her hands drifted down to her pussy and by instinct Naruko started to furiously finger her pussy.

Ino was watching Naruko finger herself and couldn’t help but feel horny, she got out of the bath and pushed Naruko out of the way so she could peep on Shikamaru.

“I need a piece of that” said ino when she got a good look at Shikamaru naked.

“Let’s go” said Naruko as she grabbed ino’s hand.

“What in the boys bath” said ino.

“Why not” said Naruko who tighten her grip on Ino’s hand.

“What if someone walks in” said ino.

“It would be fun if they joined in” said Naruko.

The two girls run to the boys bath they were both giggling and holding onto each other’s hand.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be out soon.


	5. Ino (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko and ino enter the boys bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling or punctuation.

When the two blondes entered the male baths Shikamaru immediately panicked and covered his penis with his hands.

“No need to be modest Shikamaru it’s not like I haven’t seen it already” said Naruko with a smile on her face.

“W-why are you two in here” said Shikamaru, as the two girls entered the bath.

“Because we want to fuck you” said Ino bluntly, Shikamaru was shocked to hear ino say that he knew Naruko was a slut but he didn’t know Ino was too.

“Your such a slut” said Naruko.

“That’s rich coming from the queen of sluts” said ino before playfully pushing Naruko.

“I don’t know about this” said Shikamaru who felt a bit intimidated by the two girls.

“Oh he doesn’t know ino should we show him what he’s missing out on” said Naruko.

The two horny girls grabbed each other and started making out, the two knew Shikamaru was watching and knew he was turned on but he still wasn’t convinced so they had to take it up a level, Ino shoved three of her fingers up Naruko’s pussy and started to gently finger her while Naruko started to massage her erect nipples.

“*moan* Shikamaru *moan* does this *moan* turn you on big boy” said Naruko in a slutty voice.

“Fine I’ll do it” said Shikamaru as he gave into his lust.

“Great I’m so horny” said ino 

The three left the bath, Shikamaru laid on the cold concrete floor with his hard on pointing directly at the ceiling ready for the girls to make their move.

“I’m a little nervous” said Ino, while she was staring at Shikamaru‘s penis.

“Don’t worry ino it’s fun trust me” said Naruko.

Ino with her confidence restored started to lower her pussy onto Shikamaru‘s dick.

“Whoa that feels great, you’re so wet and tight” said Shikamaru.

“Oh your so big and hard Shikamaru“ said ino as she started slowly riding Shikamaru‘s cock.

“Naruko what are you going to...” said Shikamaru before he was interrupted by Naruko sitting on his face.

“Shh just lick my pussy” said Naruko, Shikamaru did as he was told and started licking Naruko moist and hot vagina.

Ino started to ride Shikamaru‘s penis faster and faster which caused her breasts to bounce uncontrollably which made Naruko even more hornier.

“Ino *moan* your boobs *moan* so fucking hot” said Naruko, she started moaning frequently as Shikamaru got the hang of licking her pussy.

“Yours *moan* are fucking incred*moan*ible” said ino who couldn’t help but let out her slutty high pitched moans.

Ino then grabbed a hold of both of Naruko’s breasts and started gently massaging them and when she did Naruko let out a loud moan as she orgasmed which meant she had squirted all over Shikamaru‘s face.

“I bet you enjoyed that” said Naruko remembering what Shikamaru said to her in the alleyway when his cum got shot into her face.

Shikamaru tried to say something but no one heard him as his voice was muffled under Naruko’s pussy and butt.

“I didn’t tell you to stop” said Naruko as she felt Shikamaru had stopped licking her pussy.

Naruko noticed that there was a trail of blood running down ino’s pussy.

“Congrats Shikamaru you just ripped ino’s hymen” said Naruko, Shikamaru once again tried to say something but to no success.

Ino couldn’t hold it in any longer, she orgasmed.

“Ino you look so hot when you orgasm” said Naruko as she admired ino while she was experiencing her orgasm.

“It’s your turn Naruko” said ino after her orgasm stopped and she got off of Shikamaru penis.

“ I’m so ready” said Naruko as she stood up.

“Let’s switch it up Naruko, this time your on your back“ said Shikamaru.

Naruko agreed and laid on her back with her legs in the air with both her pussy and her vagina spread out waiting for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru then slowly started to insert his penis into Naruko’s dripping wet pussy.

“Naruko your pussy is looser than ino’s” said Shikamaru.

“No shit I’m hardly a virgin” said Naruko.

Shikamaru started thrusting harder and faster into Naruko which caused her to moan, Shikamaru loved the way his balls smacked into Naruko.

Naruko loved how she finally getting pleasure from a real penis, she was still disappointed by kiba.

“ Shikamaru I’m close” said Naruko as she felt the beginning of her orgasm start.

“Same” said Shikamaru.

The two both orgasmed at the same time, Shikamaru‘s hot seed filled Naruko’s pussy.

“Your cock is way better that your tongue” said Naruko.

“Your pussy is way better than your mouth” said Shikamaru as he pulled his penis out of Naruko’s cum filled vagina.

The two looked around and noticed ino must’ve left while they were having sex.

“See you and your cock around Shikamaru” said Naruko as she headed for the door.

“See ya” said Shikamaru as he saw Naruko disappear though the door.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have want to see Naruko have sex with someone else or you want to see me include a certain kink please leave them in the comments and I’ll reply to you.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
